Peterhausen
Summary Peterhausen is a main character of Ichiban Ushiro no Daimaou. He's a dragon, revered by the Black Magicians as the God of Freedom, who served the old Demon King before taking Akuto as his new master. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C | Low 7-C physically, Low 2-C via system Name: Peterhausen, Pe-chan Origin: Ichiban Ushiro no Daimaou Gender: Male Age: Over 100 years Classification: Dragon, (Fake) God, God of Freedom | God of War and Honor Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic (Is the magic source of all Black Magicians), Fire Manipulation, Metal Manipulation (Can fire a metal rod carved with a spiral that is about a meter long), Large Size (Type 1; 15 meters long), Cosmic Awareness (He is a Dragon who is functionally similar to a god, so he can log into the knowledge of every human who acknowledges him), Air Manipulation (Can create tornadoes), Resistance to Poison Manipulation (Unaffected by Fujiko's drugs) and Heat Manipulation (His body composition protects him from the heat of plasma) Attack Potency: Building level (Equal to Act 2 Akuto Sai and Act 5 Hiroshi Miwa) | Small Town level physically, Universe level+ via system (Connected directly to Suhara, so he should be comparable to The Computer Gods) Speed: Subsonic (Should be equal to Act 2 Akuto) | Immobile (Is unable to move while connected to the god tree) Lifting Strength: Class 50 (Should be equal to Act 2 Akuto and Hiroshi) Striking Strength: Building Class (Exchanged blows with Act 2 Akuto and the power of his claws is stated to be equal to Act 5 Hiroshi's blades) | Small Town Class (His physical attacks were somewhat comparable to Act 5 Akuto without limiters) Durability: Building level (Tanked Act 2 Akuto and Act 5 Hiroshi's attacks) | Small Town level (Should be comparable to that of the gods) Stamina: As a dragon who was created to have functions equivalent to a god, he possesses an immense mana reserve. | After connecting to the god tree, Peterhausen took over Suhara's domain, becoming an infinite mana source for the followers of Suhara. Range: Tens of meters Intelligence: Peterhausen is a dragon that possess functions equivalent to a god, being able to log into the knowledge of every human being who acknowledges him, in addition to having many years of battle experience as the follower of the old Demon King. During his prime a hundred years ago, he was able to log into the knowledge of every human in the planet. Once connected to the god tree, he became able to log into the knowledge of every human who acknowledges Suhara, a world famous god. Standard Equipment: None notable Weaknesses: None notable | Will die if Suhara's terminal is destroyed Key: Act 2-Act 5/Base | Connected to the God Tree Others Notable Victories Notable Losses Inconclusive Battles Category:Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Gods Category:Dragons Category:Fire Users Category:Metal Users Category:Air Users Category:Magic Users Category:Ichiban Ushiro no Daimaou Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 7 Category:Glass Cannons